


You promised

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [59]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Love, Promises, Protective Oliver Queen, Protectiveness, Sassy Felicity Smoak, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Diaz is caught and Felicity wants to get rid of her bodyguard. Nevertheless, Oliver struggles to keep his promise.





	You promised

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 132 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was standing next to the kitchen counter in their home. Oliver was standing on the other side of the counter. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms on her chest. She looked at Oliver over her glasses and stated: “You promised.”

“I know it,” Oliver said and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked tired and frustrated but Felicity wasn’t going to let this go.

She repeated louder: “You promised.”

“I know,” Oliver answered but his voice was growing thinner.

“So? What’s the problem now?” Felicity spitted out and gave a murderous look to her husband.

Before Oliver had a chance to answer, Felicity help up her hand. She added: “If my memory serves me right – and it definitely does – you promised I would get rid of my bodyguard as soon as we caught Diaz.”

“I did promise that,” Oliver agreed quietly.

Felicity snorted and said: “Now Diaz has been behind the bars over a week and my annoying bodyguard is following me anywhere.”

“If she is annoying, we can replace her with someone who you like,” Oliver rushed to say and Felicity rolled her eyes at him although she wanted to do something much more aggressive right now.

Felicity leaned forward and put her palms flat on the counter. She said in a stern voice: “That’s not the point and you know it very well, mister. You know how I hate to be followed everywhere by my bodyguard.”

“I just want you to be safe,” Oliver said in a strangled voice.

Felicity softened her expression a bit but she wasn’t going to back down. She reached across the counter and took his hand. She squeezed it reassuringly and said: “I know you want me to be safe but I need myself to be sane. Being followed by someone makes me just crazy.”

Oliver sighed deeply and shook his head slightly before asking: “Is there a way to make you reconsider?”

“Nope,” Felicity informed him before he even had finished his question.

Oliver tried to look at her with pleading eyes and Felicity wrinkled her nose. She let go of his hand and pointed at him with her index finger while she stated: “That’s not going to work. I haven’t kicked your puppy so don’t look at me that way.”

Oliver seemed defeated and he asked with confusion: “When did that stop working?”

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and said: “It never worked, babe.”

“Really?” Oliver asked surprised and arched an eyebrow in question.

“Really,” Felicity confirmed and she had to press her lips tightly together to keep herself from smiling. Of course, it had worked since the first day she had met him but she couldn’t admit it now.

Then she shook her head and mumbled: “I think we’re losing the thread here.”

Oliver smiled at her knowingly and Felicity looked at him in shock. She said, blaming him: “This was your plan. You wanted to get me sidetracked.”

Oliver raised his hands up in the air in surrender and answered innocently: “You’re the genius one. I could never get you sidetracked.”

Felicity wanted to argue but she couldn’t respond anything to Oliver’s comment. Oliver was annoyingly good at distracting her with his lips, words and muscular body. Felicity found it hard to admit to herself but she often got distracted by him. Felicity shook her head again to clear her mind. She ran her hands over her head and her neat ponytail as she said: “It’s time to talk about the original topic here.”

Oliver took a deep breath that he exhaled sharply. Felicity tried a different approach because yelling wasn’t getting any results. She offered a small smile to him and started explaining: “I understand that you’re worried Oliver. Our lives are crazy all the time – no matter where Diaz is. Any of us can be attacked because someone doesn’t agree with your actions as the Green Arrow. It's easy to hurt the Green Arrow through Oliver Queen. Besides, I have helped you as the Overwatch for all these years which also puts a target on my back.”

Oliver opened his mouth but the sound didn’t follow. Felicity could see how he suffered from an internal turmoil. She grabbed his hand again because she didn’t want him to drown in his own guilt right now. She continued: “Don’t apologize. I know you’re sorry and you’ll be sorry for the rest of your life. It’s who you are.”

Oliver’s mouth snapped shut and he looked at her with a glint in his eyes because of the unshed tears. Felicity laced her fingers through his and went on: “Bad things are going to happen. We can’t prevent it. We just have to keep living and enjoy the time we have together. I want to feel free without someone watching my every step. I want to keep living. I want to feel alive.”

Oliver nodded in understanding and took a ragged breath. He whispered: “I get that. I really do. I may have disappeared from my own bodyguard a few times when my mom first hired John to look after me.”

Felicity chuckled and drew small circles on his knuckles while she let him finish. Oliver said: “I know Diaz isn’t out there anymore but I still have many enemies who are ready to come after me, you and William. If someone found out you had been helping me, they would attack you first. You’re the brain of my operations. I always come back to home alive, thanks to you. I just want you to always come back alive to me.”

Oliver looked down at their joint hands as he spoke and he refused to meet Felicity’s eyes. Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand and walked to the other side of the counter. She went next to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed a small kiss on his shoulder and leaned her forehead against his bicep.

“Having a bodyguard doesn’t always mean I’m safe, remember?” Felicity asked gently and Oliver tensed up. Felicity was sure neither of them could ever forget the moment when Diaz had bribed Felicity’s bodyguard to kill her. 

“Do you feel like your current bodyguard could be compromised?” Oliver asked worriedly.

“No, no, no, no,” Felicity rushed to reassure him. She should have known that Oliver was going to jump to conclusions right away. She lifted her chin so she could look at him straight into his eyes. They were full of worry.

Felicity stroked his cheek with her fingertips and said softly: “My current bodyguard is fine. She really is. I just wanted to point out that there is always a possibility of something bad to happen. We can’t foresee everything but we have to enjoy our lives. That’s why, I’m going to make you keep your promise. No more bodyguards, no matter how good they are.”

Oliver’s shoulders slumped and he looked tired. He asked quietly: “I want to keep my promise but it’s harder than I thought it would be. I’m always a bit over the edge when your safety is considered.”

Felicity chuckled and she tried to keep herself from snorting. She raised an eyebrow in challenge and asked playfully: “You think so?”

Oliver turned to look at her and the corners of his mouth were twitching. He complained: “Don’t look so smug.”

“Smug? Me? Never,” Felicity said and laughed.

Oliver turned until they were facing each other. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear: “Are you teasing me, Ms. Smoak?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Felicity said with a wink and pretended to be offended.

“I think you always tease me,” Oliver growled and nipped at her earlobe.

Felicity’s breath hitched in her throat. She laughed breathlessly before saying: “You’re trying to distract me again.”

Oliver took a step backwards and pointed to himself: “Me? Maybe it’s you who distracts me.”

Felicity smacked his arm gently and stated: “We both know you’re the trouble maker.”

“That’s because you never get caught,” Oliver whined good-naturedly.

Felicity burst into laughter and stuck her tongue out. She crossed her arms on her chest and bragged: “It pays to be a genius.”

Then she offered her hand to Oliver and he looked at it with confusion. Felicity explained: “We need to seal the deal. No more bodyguards.”

“I don’t remember agreeing,” Oliver complained and looked at her hand suspiciously.

“That’s too bad because I wasn’t asking for your permission, Mr. Queen,” Felicity said more loudly as her anger was resurfacing.

“Fine,” Oliver huffed out and grabbed her hand. 

Felicity shook hands with him enthusiastically and stepped closer to hug him. As she buried her face in his chest, she said sternly: “It’s good that you remember what’s best for you.”

“What’s that?” Oliver asked and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Felicity smiled and mumbled against his chest: “Listening to your wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver takes Felicity on a motorbike ride.


End file.
